Parasite Eve: Counter Force
by striker
Summary: An organization has restarted the Neo Ark program and is massing an army of golem soldiers. Aya and Kyle must stop them before it’s too late.


Parasite Eve and all characters involved belong to Square, Squaresoft, Square-Enix, or whatever new name they pick next. All I own are both games and this story.

Note: Eve's age is approximated. _(Don't yell at me it I'm wrong.)_

Parasite Eve: Counter Force.

Chapter 1: Another Day in the Force.

Aya Brea loaded her gun and took aim. She was dressed in a pair of blue gym shorts and a white T-shirt. Her long hair was tied with a scrunchy into a ponytail. She had let it grow long during the past year. A buzzer went off and a picture of a Stranger swung down from the ceiling of the shooting range. Aya put a bullet right through the target where the creature's head was. More targets dropped down and some moved on tracks across the floor. Pictures of Stalkers, Scavengers, Chasers, and Sucklers were fixed to the targets. Aya blasted every target with precision. After reloading the clip she shot more targets. A large target dropped down from the center of the shooting range. Aya almost shot it when she saw it was a picture of herself. She lowered her gun and turned around. "Pierce, you're an ass-hole."

"You are technically a NMC." Pierce said in a matter-of-fact tone. He was sitting behind her controlling the shooting range. He had on blue jeans and a blue shirt. He adjusted his glasses and continued. "Without those little buddies of yours you wouldn't be able to throw fire after all."

"It you're not careful I'll barbeque your rear end." Aya replied with a smirk. "So how well did I do?"

"Perfect, just like every other time you do this." Pierce replied. "You did miss the big one but…" Pierce stopped when he saw the annoyed look on Aya's face. "OK, that was a stupid and immature thing to do. At least you didn't shoot yourself."

"As long as you admit it." Aya said. She set her gun down and pulled the scrunchy from her hair. She turned and leaned against the counter. "Still, I have to admit that you are right. Ever since that mess in New York the mitochondria inside me have given me so many powers. Sometimes I don't feel human at all."

"If it wasn't for those mitochondria you would have been dead." Pierce said. "And you never would have been able to stop that crazy stuff that went down in Dryfield. If it wasn't for you all those critters in Neo Ark would be running around the Mojave Desert."

Aya sighed. "It's my fault that Neo Ark was made in the first place. They used my DNA to make those creatures. And then they made Eve."

Pierce put his hand on Aya's shoulder. "Look, no one seems to care that the ANMCs in Neo Ark were made from your DNA. All that matters is that you stopped them. All the people involved were caught. Hell, they turned on each other just so they could cut deals with the government. Nothing like that is never going to happen again, not with us around."

Aya smiled. "Thanks Pierce. Speaking of Eve I have to leave. She'll be home from school soon and I have to get dinner ready."

"How is mini-you?" Pierce asked jokingly.

"She's doing just fine." Aya replied dryly. "She's in the eighth grade now. I swear she's smarter than I am, and she's supposed to be my clone. It must be because she was literally a prisoner till I rescued her. Who knows what they would have done to her if they had the chance." At this Aya's tone became saddened.

"Well now she's living like a normal kid." Pierce said. "Guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Where else would I be?" Aya waved and walked out of the room.

* * *

Aya entered the women's locker room and walked over to her locker. She opened it and got out her street clothes. As she prepared to change and pair of arms wrapped around her waist. "Listen buddy, if you don't get your hands off of me this instant I'll make sure to visit the hospital and sign your cast."

"But I thought we were on hugging terms?" A familiar voice said.

Aya said one name. "Kyle." She turned around and found Kyle standing behind her. "You're not supposed to be in here."

"I just thought I'd catch you before you left." Kyle said, grinning slyly. "Besides, no one cares that I'm in here."

"Rupert will." Aya said. "I swear, one day you're going to barge in here and spark a sexual harassment suite. Now get out of here before you get in trouble."

Kyle grabbed Aya and pulled her close. "How about we take a shower?"

"How about not." Aya replied. "I think I'll take a rain check."

"Then how about tonight after dinner?" Kyle asked.

Aya arched an eyebrow. "Depends on what wine you bring."

"What time?" Kyle asked.

"Seven, but be early." Aya replied. "Now let me go."

"Not without a little kiss." Kyle said. Aya gave him a quick kiss and he let her go. On the way out he passed two women coming in. "Hello ladies." Kyle said, waving. Both women looked at Aya with questioning looks as she stared sheepishly at the floor.

* * *

Aya pulled up to her house and got out of her white Ford Escort. She walked up to the front door and found it unlocked. She went inside and found Eve sitting on the couch watching TV. "Hey Eve, how was school today?" Aya asked.

"Just like every other day." Eve replied. "We had someone from the police department lecture us about smoking. Most of the guys in my class thought it was a joke. I got my one English test back today."

"What did you get on it?" Aya asked.

"I put it on the refrigerator." Eve said.

Aya walked into the kitchen a looked at the refrigerator. Eve's test was pinned up by a magnet. A 93 was circled at the top. "Just like always." Aya said to herself. She opened one of the cupboards and got out a box of spaghetti and a jar of spaghetti sauce.

Eve walked into the kitchen. "What are we having for dinner?" Eve asked.

"Well, I thought about making spaghetti for dinner tonight." Aya said, filling a large pot with water. "There's some frozen garlic bread in the freezer, could you get it for me?"

Eve nodded and retrieved the bread. "How come you're cooking something so fancy tonight? I bet Kyle is coming over for dinner?" She said in a mocking tone.

"What makes you say that?" Aya asked, shutting off the faucet and lugging the pot to the stove.

"Because Kyle is the only one who like garlic bread." Eve said. "Besides, you always cook something big whenever Kyle's coming over to eat. You know you could ask him to move in with us."

Aya gave Eve a funny look. "And how did this discussion get started? Look, I see enough of him at work and sometimes that's more than enough. I don't need to deal with him all the time."

"Come on, you like having him around." Eve said. "Whenever he's over you're all over him. It's kind of gross. You've been going out for the last two years with him ever since we were reunited in D.C.. I'm surprised he hasn't asked you to marry him. It would be nice since we would be like a family."

Aya's heart went out to Eve. The girl never had real parents. She was made in a machine and treated like an experiment. "Maybe some day. To be honest I would like that too. Maybe that's what Kyle wants as well. But whatever happens I will always be there for you. Pretty soon you'll get a boyfriend and you'll be cooking spaghetti for him."

Eve shook her head and grinned. "No way, I'm going to be single." Both of them laughed as they continued to get dinner ready. Suddenly the doorbell rang. Eve bolted for the front door before the bell stopped ringing. She pulled open the door and saw Kyle. "Kyle, we were just talking about you."

"I hope you were saying good things about me." Kyle entered with two bags. "So where is Aya?" Eve pointed towards the kitchen. Kyle sauntered in and set the bags on the kitchen table. "Hey honey, what's cooking?"

Aya shot Kyle a smirk. "It's not even six. Why are you here so early?"

"You told me too." Kyle said in defense.

"So what did you bring?" Aya asked, motioning at the bags.

"Some white wine for us." Kyle said, talking a bottle of wine out of the one bag. "And some Pepsi for the squirt."

Eve stormed into the kitchen. "I'm not a squirt, I'm fourteen. At least that's was I'm supposed to be."

Kyle chuckled. "You're shorter than me, so that makes you a squirt." Kyle replied, ruffling up Eve's hair. The teen giggled and backed away from Kyle. "So, is there anything I can do?"

"Not really." Aya said. "You can help me with the spaghetti sauce. Eve, could you set the dinning room table?"

"Sure." Eve replied. She got three plates and some silverware and ran into the dinning room. "Don't try anything funny." She called back.

"What is she talking about, I'm a perfect gentleman." Kyle said.

Aya snickered. "If you're a gentleman then I'm the Queen of England. Now start stirring buddy." Aya said, giving Kyle a wooden spoon.

"Yes, your majesty." Kyle said as he bowed before taking the spoon.

* * *

"So how are you doing in school, kiddo?" Kyle asked Eve.

"A's and B's, as usual." Eve beamed.

"Your mitochondria must have done something to your brain cause I don't think you got your smarts from Aya." Kyle remarked jokingly. Aya gave him a sharp kick under the table. "Owe, what did you do that for? Can't you take a joke?"

Aya stared blankly at Kyle. "Ha, ha. Now if you could stop being a comedian pass the bread."

Kyle gave Aya the garlic bread. "Talk about a lack of a sense of humor."

"Anyway," Eve said, trying to change the subject, "My class is going on a field trip to the L.A. Zoo next week. Everyone has been talking about it for the last few weeks. It's only twenty bucks per person. Do you think I can go?"

"Why would you need to ask me for permission?" Aya asked. "It's a school trip, isn't it?"

"Well, it's kind of, you know, like…" Eve mumbled as she tried to find the words.

"It's like Neo Ark." Kyle said.

Eve nodded. "Yeah, that place was sort of a zoo, and I thought that you might not want me to go because it would remind…"

Aya waved her hand. "I understand what you mean. Neo Ark is in the past. We shut that place down four years ago. I don't have any problem with you going to the zoo. No one is going to bring back Neo Ark. All the people involved are in prison. You have nothing to worry about."

"Except for cooties." Kyle said. "I hope you haven't been kissing any boys lately."

"I'm too old for cooties." Eve said. "And I haven't been kissing boys. I'm not going to date, ever."

"You won't be saying that when you get to college." Kyle said. "You'll be chasing every boy in sight."

Eve replied by sticking out her tongue. Aya laughed and began to say something when the phone rang. "It never fails. You try to have dinner and someone has to call you." Aya went into the kitchen and picked up the phone. "Hello? Hey Pierce, what's up? You have to be kidding me? I'll tell Kyle. See you soon."

Kyle looked at Aya as she walked into the dinning room with a sober look on her face. "What was that all about?"

"We have to come into the office." Aya replied. "Something has come up that we have to take care of. And after I went through all the trouble of making dinner."

"We better get a move on before Rupert chews us out." Kyle said, getting his jacket from the chair.

Aya went and got her jacket. "We should be back in a few hours. Get your homework done and get to bed, OK Eve."

Eve nodded. "Come back soon."

Aya and Kyle left Aya's house and headed for the MIST office.

* * *

The couple entered Rupert's office. The leader of the L.A. MIST unit sat at his desk flipping through a folder. He looked up as they took their seats. "It's about time you got here."

"You know the traffic in L.A." Kyle said.

"So what is it that you need us for?" Aya asked.

Rupert handed Aya one of the papers from the folder. "We've been getting some reports from the warehouse district about strange occurrences. Some unknown group was seen near some warehouses that are supposed to be empty."

"Isn't that something for the L.A.P.D. to look into?" Aya asked.

"It would if the witnesses didn't state that some of the suspects didn't look human." Rupert said. "Or the fact that they heard screams that sounded like animals. We already ordered a chopper to do a fly-over of the area with a thermal camera. Take a look at what came back."

Rupert handed Kyle a picture. He took one look at it a whistled. "This place looks lit up like a Christmas tree. There's only one thing that puts out this kind of heat."

"Mitochondria." Aya said, glancing at the picture. "You think there are some NMCs running around the warehouses and that someone is trying to catch them?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying, but we can't be certain unless you two check it out." Rupert said. "I'm also worried about the reports of the individuals seen at the site not appearing human. As a precaution I want you to see what you can find. Report back after you do a sweep. I want to know if anything involving NMCs is going on."

Aya nodded. "We'll see what we can find. Come on Kyle; let's get this over with so we can go home."

"Good luck you two." Rupert said to the couple. "And if things really are as bad as I think order backup."

"You know us." Kyle replied.

"Exactly." Rupert said.

Aya and Kyle entered the Armory and walked up to the counter. Jodie was listening to a CD on her portable CD player while cleaning a gun. She didn't hear them until Kyle slammed his hand on the counter. Jodie yelped and dropped the gun. She removed her headphones and glared at Kyle. "You can be an ass sometimes. You almost gave me a heart attack."

"Hey, maybe you should put a bell here so I wouldn't have to scare you." Kyle said, a silly grin on his face.

Jodie turned to Aya. "How do you put up with him?"

"I just ignore him sometimes." Aya said. "Did you get a message from Rupert?"

"Yep. I have your stuff right here." Jodie said. She slid an SP12 shotgun, a M4A1 rifle, and ammo for both through the slot of the chain-link fence that divided the room in half. "I assume that you have your handguns?"

Aya showed Jodie her M93R and Kyle showed her his P229. "Do you have any Hydra bullets?" Kyle asked.

Jodie slid Kyle a box of Hydra rounds. "I knew you would ask for them. Good luck out there and don't damage those guns. I spent a long time fixing up those things. And I still haven't forgiven you to what happened to the MM1."

"Sorry Jodie, but that one NMC was hungry." Aya said. "At least I brought it back in one piece."

"I still had to replace the whole barrel." Jodie replied dryly. "You know how difficult it is to get teeth marks out of a barrel."

Kyle slung the M4A1 over his shoulder. "Don't worry; we won't let anything happen to these." He and Aya left the Armory. On the way out they ran into Pierce. "Hey Pierce, you coming too?" Kyle asked.

Pierce shook his head. "I don't do field work. I will be checking on your progress by radio." He handed Aya a radio.

"You did come out to Dryfield." Aya said.

Pierce chuckled. "And I ended up getting chased up a water tower and locked in a freezer. Ever since then I've never left this building. Call me if anything happens."

"We will." Aya said. "And can you call Eve and tell her I'll be late?"

"I'll make sure to do that." Pierce replied. "Happy hunting."

"We'll bring you back a trophy." Kyle said. The couple walked to Aya's car and left the building.

* * *

Aya pulled up to the warehouses and shut off the car. She and Kyle got out and headed for the buildings. "The reports said that the occurrences were happening around this area." Aya said. "Do you see anything?"

"I don't see anything?" Kyle replied. The flashlight from his gun lit up the dark alleys between the warehouses. "Whatever was going on here could be done by now. The people involved could be long gone."

"I don't think so." Aya said. "The last report was two nights ago and the picture from the helicopter was from last night."

"Don't you think that seeing a helicopter flying around would scare those people off?" Kyle asked. The sound of things being moved caught his attention. "Or maybe these people are just stupid? Sounds like it's coming from over there." Kyle pointed to a spot from Aya's left.

Aya slowly made her way towards the noise. Rounding one of the warehouses she came upon several trucks being loaded with large barrels and containers. She hid behind a stack of crates and scanned the scene "It looks like whoever is involved is packing up. Whatever they're doing has to do with what's in those containers." Aya was just about to call Pierce when she got a look at one of the people. "I don't believe it. Kyle, you have to see this."

Kyle joined Aya and looked at the people. He was shocked to see several humanoid figures in black combat armor and black gas masks. "You have to be kidding me? What are golems doing in the middle of L.A.? I thought the golem project was toast when Neo Ark got trashed?"

"Someone must have decided to make more." Aya said. "We have to let Rupert and Pierce know about this."

"We should pull back." Kyle said. "We don't want to call attention to ourselves." Just then some dirt rained down on them. Kyle looked up and saw a golem perched on the warehouse room staring down at them. "Crap, we've been spotted." The golem let out a series of yells that got the other golems' attention. Kyle fired at the golem on the roof and hit it twice in the face. It fell over the edge and crashed in front of Aya and Kyle's hiding place. The other golems began to approach. Some of them fired machine guns at the MIST hunters. Other charged up their energy blades.

"So much for a simple investigation." Aya said. She put away her pistol and readied her shotgun. "When I give the signal, take out the ones with the guns."

Kyle smirked. "You're going to zap them, aren't you?"

Aya readied herself. "You know it. Get ready." Aya popped out from behind the crates and fired a wide arc of electricity from her hand. The golems that got caught in the arc shuttered violently as they were electrocuted. Kyle ran to another stack of crates, firing at the golems as he ran. He brought down three before he made it to cover. Aya unloaded on the still stunned golems and hit two. Aya ducked back down and turned to Kyle. "How many are left?"

Kyle peeked over the crates and counted. "Taking away the four I killed and the two you got I count eight." One of the golems fired a grenade that exploded in front of Kyle's spot. "Shit, if only we brought a grenade launcher we could make short work of these things."

"How about a flamethrower?" Aya asked. She fired two fireballs from her hand at the golem with the grenade launcher. The soldier was set on fire and dropped to the ground thrashing. "We have to get rid of the rest and take at least one of those trucks. We need to find out who those trucks belong to and why they have golems." The trucks began to start up and two pulled away. "The trucks are staring to pull out."

"We have to rush them." Kyle said. "On the count of three. One, two, three!" Aya and Kyle ran towards the golems. Kyle took down two while Aya blasted one. One of the golems with a sword swung at Kyle. He ducked and got behind the golem. He kicked it in the back and shot it. Another golem hit Aya with its arm, knocking her down. It and a second golem moved in with their energy swords extended. Aya closed her eyes and unleashed a high ion explosive wave that knocked down the two golems. She then got up and blasted the golems. She gunned down the last golem as she ran for the last remaining truck. As she got near it the vehicle began to pull away. Aya fired a fireball at the truck, hitting the side and scorching the metal. Kyle joined her and watched the truck drive off. "Looks like you weren't able to wreak it."

"I didn't want to." Aya said. "Hopefully the mark I left on it will help us track it. With any luck the driver won't ditch the truck. I have to let Rupert know." Aya snatched the radio from her belt and called Pierce. "Pierce, it's Aya."

"Aya, what did you find?" Pierce asked.

Aya looked at the golems, who had already begun to dissolve. "You aren't going to believe this, but we just fought some golems."

"Golems?" Pierce responded with shock. "That's impossible. The golem project was shut down after the incident in Neo Ark. All information on how to create golems was destroyed."

"Apparently whoever was in charge didn't do a good enough job." Aya said. "Someone got a hold of the data. We also saw several trucks being loaded with containers of some sort. I managed to seer the back end of one of the trucks. It also had the symbol of a rose on the side. Have Rupert contact the L.A.P.D. to be on the lookout for it. That truck may lead us to who's involved."

"I'll tell Rupert immediately." Pierce said. "Head back to the office on the double."

"You don't have to tell me twice." Aya replied. She shut off the radio and snapped it back onto her belt. "We better look around before we leave. We may find something."

"Good idea. These people may have dropped something while they were packing up." Kyle said. "Oh Aya, no matter what anyone else may think, it's cool when you use your powers."

Aya smiled at Kyle. "Thank you. You're the only person I feel comfortable using my powers around. Now let's get to work." Kyle nodded and the two began to search the buildings.

* * *

**Author's Comments: A new battle has begun. This is my first PE fic so I hope I caught the spirit of the series. As a veteran of both games I loved the story for both and have finally gotten around to writing a story based on them. Anyway, like all my stories this chapter has established the time, place, and character involved. In he next chapter expect to find out what is going on and why the golems have returned. Until then, goodbye.**

"_You're just jealous because the voices are talking to me."_

_From a sticker._


End file.
